DE 87 15 311 U1 discloses a pulsation damping system for a paint spray device for spraying paint which includes a pulsation damper for damping the pulsation of a paint stream, the pulsation damper including a housing, a chamber, a chamber inlet, a chamber outlet and a damping means.